


Down in flames

by TwoWorldsChild



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Star Trek Beyond, Suicidal Thoughts, last scene on the bridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWorldsChild/pseuds/TwoWorldsChild
Summary: "No pessimist ever discovered the secret of the stars, or sailed to
an uncharted land, or opened a new doorway for the human spirit." --Helen Keller





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written some time after this downfall-of-mankind vote on the 8th. Only a few additional (fictional) thoughts for this scene in Beyond. I'm not a native speaker ... and I tried something new with the edit. No profit is made and nothing belongs to me, only the idea.

* * *

 

 

_You can't breathe, can't breathe …_

 

You're on the bridge of your dying ship and hunched over your chair.

 

And you're not a captain anymore. There's no captain without a ship.

 

And you fail, you lost her and it's like the Kobayashi Maru so many years ago.

 

It's Chekov's voice who brought you back, a hand on your shoulder and an unspoken request in his eyes.

 

You suck in an shuddering breath, which tastes like fire and smoke and failure.

 

And you sent him to one of the escape pods and for the fraction of a second, you are torn.

 

But your crew needs you, they depend on you, they sacrifice themselves for you.

 

_You can't stay, can't …_

 

You climb the last pod and watch your ship's fiery death, on some godforsaken planet in the middle of nowhere.

 

_And a small part of yourself dies with her._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
